Game Over
by my.mary.alice
Summary: One-Shot; Batman is chased by the police and the Joker watches. Open for interpretation. Rated T for the language.


**Game Over**

"Oh, now loo_k_ at that _mess_ you've made! I'll have, uh, to throw out the carpet…Huh? Whya crying now, sweetheart? Aww…Don't worry about the carpet; I never really liked the color anyway! And actually _I_ made that mess… See, it wasn't _your_ faul_t_ at all… Now shush…"

The voice became a threatening hiss. "Come on, Susie, do you want me to cut out your tongue? No? Then I'd recommend you shut the fuck up."

The sobbing seemed more controlled now. The voice was gentler again. "See? There we go, that's better…Now if you'd just _quit_ the sobbing too…No? Yes? No?"

Darkness seeped back into the voice when the hiccupping didn't stop. "Now listen, _you_…I don't think you quite _understand_…I've been especially patien_t_ with you… So, one last time, I'll ask you politely to stop that annoying… See, we're down to whimpering now…That's much better. Maybe if you keep it at that volume… you'll, uh-"

"Oi, Boss, we're all over TV!"

The Joker jerked his head towards the open door to glimpse at the TV. There was a lot of light flashing around there, blue-red, blue-red, blue-red, - **black**.

His eyes widened and his mouth stretched into a large grin. Without sparing her another glance he let go of the woman's jaw that he'd been clutching tightly and stood up, turned and walked out of the dark room. At the door he paused as if in thought, then perked over his shoulder to look at the woman as if he'd remembered her just now. A smile slid into place.

"I'll be right back, my dear…Don't run away."

Maniacal laughter.

"…_confirmed that the Joker is holding several delegates hostage. However, the exact number of hostages is currently unknown. The_…"

He clicked his fingers.

The men with the remote obeyed immediately, switching the canal.

"…_among others, Kimberly Sherrington, presently one of the most powerful women_…"

-**Click**-

-**Switch**-

"…_hotel exploded. At present, it accommodates several delegates from different_…"

-**Click**-

-**Switch**-

"…_came a long way to discuss issues of high importance at the Summit Meeting of Global Economics are now missing_…"

-**Click** -

-**Switch**-

Oh, they really _were_ all over TV, _every_where you could either see his smiling face or that lovely explosion he'd caused.

"…_ambassador of the police confirmed that the maniac only known as 'The Joker' who ranks top on Gotham's Black List…_"

-**Click** -

-**Switch**-

"…_against long odds. On top of all that, the police also have to deal with 'The Batman', a_…"

-**Switch**-

"Stop!! Oh, gimme that!" the Joker snarled frustrated, fetching the remote away from his henchmen.

-**Switch**-

"…_spotted on the roofs. The police helicopter has lost track, here's the exclusive material we could get for you_."

Flash, switch - from bright studio colors to much darker reality.

_Oh how Batsy can fly, run, flee, jump, climb, over rooftops, down, up high, low, crouching, catapults his body over street canyons, ducking, hiding, moving, oh, up he climbs, and down – he – __**goes**__._

_And…and now he's…_

_g_

_o_

_n_

_e_

…

"Uh… B- boss? That looked like the roof of our warehouse to the west…"

"The one with the helipad?"

"Yeah…"

"Shut up you two! Goddamn it…"

"_This footage is barely five minutes old. The police…_"

-**Switch**-

"…_that_ _the Batman is a highly dangerous criminal – he was seen in the narrows, heading to the east. It is_…"

"Get out…" the Joker mumbled. "Get out, get out, get out, GET OUT! All of you, get out of here! Move it, you worthless pieces of shit!"

Nobody even _dared_ to hesitate.

"B-boss?"

"Hm?"

"What about the hostages?"

"_Hostages_?"

"Yes. The delegates. In the backroom…the…hostages."

"Oh, the _hostages_ – well, take them with you, of course – and, uh…shut the wench up…"

The warehouse was clean in just three minutes; they were always prepared for switching location. There always were trucks ready, and the equipment was packed in no time – everybody knew what they had to do. The Joker giggled a bit when he saw one of his henchmen roughly throwing the woman into a trunk (she was weeping again).

Then, the vehicles left.

Only empty desks, dusk and bullet holes in the wall remained.

As soon as the huge door closed behind the last car, the Joker ran. He rushed up the stairs and threw open the door leading to the flat roof. He could hear sirens howling, and to the west there were two helicopters circling, spotlights gliding over roofs and streets. They were searching. Joker knew they wouldn't find anything.

He threw out his hands and spun around, "BATSY!"

A giggle.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

There was a small detonation at the southern side of the building. He rushed to the edge – just as he reached it, a hook shot up and swirled around the railing. Excited, he leaned over the railing to see a shadow climbing up. It was moving slowly – or was it his imagination?

(_If you're waiting for something you really want…_)

As soon as it was within reach, he threw himself forward, stretching downwards over the railing to grab blindly for the dark figure. He got hold of an arm and pulled – the Kevlar was wet, he had to dig his nails into the black fabric to stop it from slipping between his fingers. He giggled gleefully when he felt his muscles burn from the heavy weight and doubled his efforts. There was a distinct buzzing he could hear, and the Joker paused shortly. Had he hit his head lately? He wasn't sure… Hadn't he crashed some cars lately? Or maybe the Bat had smacked him into a wall again? He shook his head shortly – the buzzing would go away eventually – and turned back to the task at hand. Once the Bat got a hold of the railing it got a bit easier, and he thought his help was no longer needed - but when he let go of the arm, the masked man's grip on the metal bar began to slip.

The Joker hauled himself forwards and grabbed a handful of cloak just in time. Only than the grin disappeared from his lips; something was very wrong with his favorite playmate – he should've been able to pull himself over the railing easily. Instead, the Bat slipped farther down; desperately he tried to get a better hold on him.

The Joker jerked his head violently for a few seconds to get rid of that irritating noise that was buzzing in his ears, but instead of disappearing, it grew louder. There was a white flash of light suddenly – it blinded him for a few seconds and he had to scrunch up his eyes against it. When the buzzing became even louder, it suddenly hit him that it was a noise that drew nearer, not just some bat humming and circling within his auditory canals – he wheezed at that realization, honestly astonished. Then his mind caught up: the din, the light, it all summed up as he slung his arm under the armpit and around the body of the Knight. Helicopters. Goddamn _helicopters_.

The Jokers movements were hectic now, frantically he groped for a part of armor to hold on to, his eyes fixed on the two helicopters that were, though circling, undeniably drawing closer. By chance he finally found the utilities belt at the Bat's side when the cloak was swept away by a strong blow; he closed his free hand around it firmly, hoping it would stand the strain under the man's weight. The Joker gritted his teeth when he tried to lift his winged friend; the Bat was awfully heavy, and he grew weaker the longer he hung there, it seemed. In the beginning he had at least moved, but now he was nearly limb in the Joker's arms. Anger took over – this stupid (broom-shoved-up-his-) ass was supposed to be spreading fear among the scum that was running free in this city, not hanging around here as if he was dead. And what was that stupid suit made out of? It seemed that this man weighted twice as much as he should.

With one last big effort and a hiss, he hauled the Bat over the railing – they both slummed to the ground, the Joker breathing heavy as he hoisted himself into a sitting position to lean against the railing. The Bat's arm lay draped over him, also parts of his cape.

The Batman didn't move.

The Joker did the only imaginable: between ragged gasps, he laughed.

**A/N:**

Please be aware that all of this is open for _interpretation_! This could have been a character death, or a BatmanxJoker - or it could have been something else entirely. I'll admit that there really isn't much of a plot; actually it was more of a writing exercise when it started, but somehow I got around to posting it. To be honest I didn't pay too much attention to how I portrayed the Joker, so please don't think this is an attempt at Heath Ledger's Joker or any of the Jokers from the comic books. It's... general, very shallow if you want so. That's my apology to all the hardcore Jokerfans out there.

Of course I don't owe any of the blah blah...

And I love reviews, so please leave your opinion!!

And finally thank you for reading.


End file.
